1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional laser treatment apparatus generally includes power setting means and a radiation switch. In this known art, an object to be treated, e.g. a human, is radiated for its treatment with a treatment laser pulse beam which is generated by turning the radiation switch on. In this case, if such a treatment laser beam should have a power output higher than a preset value, the object to be treated would be damaged. Accordingly, in the conventional apparatus, a check of the radiation output is carried out with a shutter of a laser optical system shut in order to confirm whether or not the power output of the treatment laser beam is in accord with the preset power value every time before the treatment laser beam is generated.
However, in the conventional laser treatment apparatus, the confirmation of a correct power output value of the treatment laser beam requires a checking radiation switch to be manually turned on to generate a checking laser pulse beam before the radiation switch is turned on. Accordingly, it requires much time and labor for such confirmation, which often results in an obstacle for carrying out a prompt treatment after confirming whether or not there exists something abnormal in the power output.
The present invention is accomplished in order to eliminate the above-mentioned inconvenience inherent in the conventional laser treatment apparatus.